


The Prince's Birthday

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Prince's Birthday

Severus wore his finest dress robes, black as midnight with Slytherin green accents. He pulled his silver-streaked hair into a simple leather cord. With his Order of Merlin First Class and illustrious Potions business he had both money and power. 

He Flooed to the Ministry, arriving fashionably late. After all it was his party and for once he'd make them wait for him. As he walked through the doors to the Ballroom, heads turned and the assembled crowd began its applause. He waved his hand lazily to no one in particular and took a glass of champagne from the first tray to pass by. 

Immediately well wishers surrounded him. He nodded his head in acknowledgment but blessed the throngs with nary a spoken word. He did feel rather the toast of the town, the celebrated war hero. Wizards and witches that would once never have given him the time of day now offered him the world on a silver platter. 

There was dancing: women and men practically queuing up for the opportunity to take his hand. Feeling more gracious than usual he did choose to dance with several. However, he gave none the reward they craved whether it was a second dance, a quick shag or his hand in marriage instead only bestowing a kiss to the back of the hand.

There were toasts, with former colleagues and students singing his praises. There was no limit, it seemed, to Gryffindor nobility. This was more precious than any House cup. When the boy hero himself raised his glass and said, "To Severus Snape" each and every one turned to him, glass raised. "To Severus Snape!" they exclaimed as one.

He inclined his head slightly before drinking from his own flute.

It was good to be king. 

Or a redeemed Prince at any rate.


End file.
